Kyubi-Sensei
by GamerLover1001
Summary: When Naruto finds himself in his mind and stumbles upon the all mighty Kyubi and is taken in as a student of the Kyubi, what will happen? Will anyone find out? Will Naruto still want to protect the Leaf Village after everything they had done to him? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

' _Blah'= thoughts and dreams_

"blah"= talking and narration

" **blah"= Kyubi/Kurama talking**

Authors Note: What? New story already? But why haven't I updated any of my other stories? Well, that's because I haven't had the time mixed with me being lazy. Don't hate me! I came up with an idea. How about every month the theme changes so like for example, April would be Blue Exorcist and then on the first of May it would change to Bleach or something like that and I would throw in a little video game stuff here and there as well like Zelda or something. Tell me what you guys think of that alright? Also, I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong. Enough of my babbling and onto the story!

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 1: Can You Train Me?**

Cold wind howled as a lonely little blonde haired boy walked down the lonesome streets of Konoha heading to his apartment. He had no parents but the worst thing was that he didn't even know who they were. He didn't have any friends, and the whole village hated him for some reason that he didn't know.

"Hey is it that brat?" A drunk person asked as he pointed at the pore boy.

"Yeah that's him," another drunk person replied with disgust.

"Let's get him!" The third yelled as the trio of drunks ran at the pore small boy.

* * *

Pain.

That was all he could feel as he was being mercilessly kicked and stabbed with something but he was to unfocused to know what it was.

"Let's go, hopefully the demon will bleed out," The first guy said as he led the other two drunks away from the pore boy who was bleeding out on the ground in an ally.

He lay there curled up in a ball, helplessly. He whimpered as blood slowly pooled underneath him where he lay. He shivered and realized that he hadn't had anything to eat. In fact, he hadn't had anything to eat in a couple days.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he lay there, shivering. Why did they do this? What did he ever do to these people to get hurt so badly?

Thought whirled in his small mind and he couldn't keep track of all of them. Blackness started to form at the corners of his vision as he tried to fight off the black void that threatened to engulf him in its coldness, but he was to exhausted, and soon fell unconscious.

* * *

The little boy opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was laying in a sewer in sewer water but the weird thing is, he wasn't wet. There was a long hallway but it had multiple openings that lead to a different hallway. Pipes ran up and down the ceiling and the walls.

The boy slowly stood up and an evil sensation washed over him. He decided to follow the feeling and soon found himself in a huge room with a huge cage in front of him and a seal on the two large cage doors sealing it closed.

Suddenly, eyes appeared as well as a mouth. The eyes were menacing as they were a blood red color with slit pupils. The mouth had sharp teeth looking more like fangs than anything.

"W-who are you?" The boy squeaked as he stared up at the huge face.

" **What's it to you brat?"** The face asked with slight irritation and anger but there was more anger than irritation.

"Because I want to know who you are and where I am!" The boy yelled forgetting his fear as he glared up at the huge face.

" **Tch, fine. I will tell you who I am and where you are, but be prepared kid,"** The face said as it moved and suddenly, a huge fox with nine tails could be seen behind the bared cage doors.

" **I am the all mighty Kyubi! This is your mind brat, and I'm sealed inside you. I'm the reason people call you demon and I'm the reason they beat you up,"** The figure now known as the Kyubi said as he glared down at the small boy. The boy was more like an ant compared to the giant fox.

The boys eyes widened but not with fear. They were full of hatred. "Did you know my parents!?" He yelled at the all mighty Kyubi.

" **Those bastards who sealed me away inside an infant? Yeah I knew them! The fourth Hokage sealed me inside an infant, which in this case, you. Your father was the fourth Hokage, and your mother was the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi."**

"S-so, how did they die?"

" **I killed them. Your father was going to die anyways since he was performing a jutsu that would kill him and your mother was stupid enough to jump in the way of my claw, so I killed them both."**

"You're a monster!" The small boy yelled as tears welled in his eyes once again.

The Kyubi stayed silent. Deep down, he felt sorry for the brat. It was his fault that the kid was ignored and called names and beaten up all the time.

" **Let me ask you this kid, do you still care for this village?"**

"Y-yeah, why?" The boy asked whipping his tears away.

" **Well, I will be willing to teach you to protect yourself. I'm willing to be your sensei, if you agree of course."**

"But why? I thought you hated being sealed away by my dad," The boy said stared at the huge fox in confusion.

" **Well, to be honest, I feel bad that your being treated poorly because of me,"**

"Then I accept your offer,"

" **From now on, you can call me Kurama-sensei,"**

"Is Kurama your real name?"

" **Yes."**

"Okay, so when do we start?"

" **Tomorrow, so until then, get some sleep. My chakra will heal you,"**

The small boy nodded and slowly disappeared leaving the large fox alone again in the silence and the only thing heard was the drip of water touching water as it fell from a pipe.

* * *

Authors Note: Well? Did you like it? Don't forget to put your comment about the idea I have about the months and stuff in the review place thingy... Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

' _Blah'= thoughts and dreams_

"blah"= talking and narration

" _ **blah" = demons telepathically talking**_

" _Blah" = People Telepathically Talking_

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. Anyways, I'm sorry if there is any misspelled words or anything like that. Anyways, if you read my idea on the first chapter please leave a reply about it. I understand if you don't like the idea, but you could just nicely say that I should think of a better idea and that the idea wouldn't work out, or not say anything at all. I'm not saying you guys would do that or already have because you guys are amazing! Love you all! Totally off track... :3 Anyways, just leave something in the review/comment thing on what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

* * *

 **Kyuubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 2: Genin Exams**

Naruto walked to the academy, ignoring the stared he got from the frightened, angered, and annoyed villagers.

Kurama had been teaching Naruto for a while now and they were going to be trying out the Genin exams, not that it was a problem for Naruto or anything.

When Naruto arrived at the academy he quietly walked into his classroom and sat at one of the desks and waited for more people to fill the room with their loud excited yelling about the exams.

Some people were worried, some people were thinking they would pass the exams, and a lot of people were happy to finally be a Genin.

Naruto just sat there, calmly, ignoring the people around him. He didn't care to much about their conversations. He had changed over the years. Since he was older people thought he would kill them because they thought he was stronger, which he was. He could easily kill a village woman, not that he wanted to or anything.

Naruto hated that thought. He could never harm anyone in the village. Not even that bastard Sasuke who always thinks he's better than anyone else because he's a freaking Uchiha!

Naruto was sure he would pass. Kurama had taught him how to control his chakra. That was one of the first things he learned. Once he knew how to properly control his chakra he had to use that and run up the tree until he got to the top. It took him a few hours until he finally made it to the top. Kurama had moved him onto water walking and he had mastered that in only one hour. Kurama had told Naruto to check his chakra signature and found out that he had all of the chakra natures.

The teacher, Iruka, walked into the classroom cutting Naruto off from his thoughts.

"Okay kids! Settle down and have a seat!" He instructed as he held a paper in his hands, like always.

The people in the classroom quickly filled into seats, throwing quiet insults at one another. Sasuke, being an 'All Mighty Uchiha' threw a nasty insult at Naruto but Naruto didn't hear him, being too distracted in his own thoughts to care.

"Listen up. There will be three parts of this exam. The first one is kunai throwing. The second one is the battle arena. The third and final exam is the Clone Jutsu," Iruka explained.

' _Only the Clone Jutsu? Really? That one is really easy…'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Any questions?" Iruka asked looking around the room. No one raised their hand.

"Good. Now, let's proceed outside," He said and the kids all stood up and filled outside to the training grounds.

Naruto stood in a line, people whispering and glancing at him. He had passed the Kunai throwing part easily.

The class was lined up, staring at Iruka as he was instructing rules.

"Okay, so for the second part you will fight against each other and show your combat skills. Don't literally hurt anyone okay? Any questions?" Iruka asked looking at everyone in the class again but no one raised their hand.

"Good. Now Naruto and Sasuke will be up first," He said stepping aside and letting Naruto and Sasuke enter the circle.

"The first one out of the circle loses," Iruka added as he watched the two stair at each other. Sasuke's black eyes shown with determination and anger while Naruto's eyes shown calmness.

"Begin!"

Sasuke instantly charged at Naruto, trying to punch him in the face. Naruto easily stepped to the side and jumped in the air when Sasuke tried to surprise him and swipe him off his feet.

Naruto landed behind Sasuke and punched him in between his shoulder blades and Sasuke fell out of the ring.

"Naruto wins!" Iruka called out as he helped Sasuke up. Naruto caught Sasuke glaring at him but didn't care as he stepped back in line. The whispering started again as Iruka gave the two boys their score.

Naruto stood in the next room beside his original class.

"Okay Naruto do you know what to do?" Iruka asked with a soft, father like smile.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Then begin," The second person said. The second person was Iruka's rank and he had white hair and a dull emerald green color for eyes.

Naruto nodded and created a ram sign and closed his eyes, focusing as he channeled into his huge chakra reserves. He took only a little as there was a pop and two other Naruto clones stood on Naruto's right side.

"Very good Naruto!" Iruka praised righting down Naruto's score on the white piece of paper held by a clip board. He picked up a Leaf Ninja Headband/Forehead Protector and handed it to Naruto.

The two clones popped out of existence in a puff of smoke as Naruto walked forward and took the Forehead Protector.

"I'm proud of you Naruto," Iruka said with a fatherly like smile.

"Thanks," Naruto said, giving Iruka a smile. Naruto walked towards the door and opened it, sliding it closed, not looking back.

' _ **Hey kit? I have a bad feeling about that white haired guy. What about you?'**_ Kurama asked telepathically.

" _Yeah, be to. We have to be careful around Mizuki,"_ Naruto replied telepathically as he entered the classroom and slid the door closed. He sat in one of the desks near the back and leaned back, telepathically talking to Kurama.

A few minutes later Iruka entered the classroom.

"Well it looks like all of you passed. Great job. Tomorrow I will assign you your teams. Your new sensei's will teach you jutsu so pay close attention. Are there any questions?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, did Naruto pass?" Someone called out with a snicker.

"Yes. Yes he did. Anything else?" Iruka asked looking around but no one opened their mouth or raised their hand.

"Good. You all are excused." Iruka said as the class filled out of the classroom, running outside to meet up with their parents and tell them about passing.

Naruto headed back home to his apartment until Kurama spoke up in his mind.

" _ **Hey kit? I want to show you something."**_

" _What is it?"_

" _ **You'll see when we get there,"**_ Kurama replied and it seemed like he was smirking.

' _Okay,"_ Naruto said as he followed Kurama's directions, eager to find out what Kurama wanted to show him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Did you like it? I hope you did. Just a reminder, leave what you think about my idea in the review/comment area box thingy... I'm not saying you should, but it will help me a whole lot to know what you guys think about it. I also am glad to hear that you guys like the story. I hope it isn't to bad... I'm trying to make my story make more sense and have more detail in it. Anyways, see ya latter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

' _Blah'= thoughts and dreams_

"blah"= talking and narration

" _ **blah" = demons telepathically talking**_

" _Blah" = People Telepathically Talking_

 **Authors Note:** Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glade you guys are liking this story :3 I think that's all I have to say. Please tell me what you think about my idea for the first chapter. I'm pretty sure the idea is on this story. I forgot if it was though and I'm too lazy to check. Anyways, hope you enjoy! **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

 **Kyuubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 3: Fox Eyes Jutsu**

Naruto stopped in front of a large boulder. He was in a forest, not to far away from the Leaf Village. There was a waterfall to the right of the boulder creating a medium small pool below and flowed out creating a small river like stream. All was quiet as he stood there, taking in his surroundings, listening as the birds chirped in the trees and the soft quiet pounding as deer put their hooves down onto the ground as they walked.

"This place is pretty…" Naruto muttered to himself as he looked around.

" _ **Walk over to the boulder kit,"**_ Naruto did as he was told and walked over to the large bolder that sat there like it was guarding an entrance, towering over Naruto. It looked like a plain old large boulder but Naruto had a different feeling about it.

"Why's this here?" He asked not bothering to use the telepathic talking thing he had between Kurama and himself.

" _ **You'll see. Gather chakra in either of your hands and press your palm against the boulder."**_ Kurama instructed. Naruto did as he was told and gathered chakra in his right hand and pressed the palm of his hand against the boulder. Huge designs appeared upon the boulder and disappeared into thin air.

When the boulder disappeared it revealed a large cave entrance. Naruto took a few steps inside the cave and stones lit up with blue light. The boulder reappeared behind him, the designs long gone.

"Where is this place? What is this place?" Naruto questioned as he walked forward, cautious should something would jump out at him.

Kurama didn't answer so Naruto just kept walking. The long cave hallway opened up into another hallway with doors. Naruto walked down the hall, looking everywhere he could. Some doors were open, some doors were closed and some openings didn't even have doors!

" _ **Your father created this place,"**_ Kurama stated as Naruto looked around.

"For me?" Naruto asked as he stopped in his tracks.

" _ **Yes kit, for you. Now explore some more and I'll tell you what to do when you're done exploring,"**_ Kurama said. Naruto absentmindedly nodded his head and continued to wonder around.

He found a large circular room with wooden posts and Naruto found that this room was meant for Taijutsu as well as weapon wielding. He found another room that was the same as the Taijutsu and Weapon Wielding room but a little larger and looked to be meant for jutsu since there was a corner with water.

" _ **Now that you're done looking around, go back to the jutsu area,"**_ Kurama said and Naruto headed down the long hallway until he got to the door less opening. He walked inside and stopped when he was in the middle of the room.

"Okay, now what?" Naruto asked out loud.

" _ **Okay, now make the signs Horse, Hare, Dog, and Rat in that order and use chakra with it,"**_ Kurama instructed.

Naruto made those hand signs in the exact order using chakra. There was a puff of smoke and a fox with nine tails half the size of a horse (1) stood in front of him. It had blood red eyes with slit pupils and its K-9's showing from its top lip. It had black going halfway down its muzzle and making splinter like circles around its eyes before going up to its ears.

" **I see it was successful,"** The giant fox said.

"Kurama-sensei?" Naruto asked staring at the fox with curiosity.

" **Yes kit, it's me. I can't wonder too far away from you so I have to stay by your side. I'm going to be teaching you stuff like this from now on. I also have another form, a human form that I will use some times to teach you how to do stuff. Any questions?"** Kurama asked.

"Yeah, when can I start training again?" Naruto asked slyly.

" **Don't get cocky kid,"** Kurama said but his smirk didn't go unnoticed by Naruto's keen eye.

" **I'm going to teach you a Kekkei Genkai you get from me and we will work on another one of your Kekkei Genkai's tomorrow. This Kekkei Genkai is called Fox Eyes. It allows you to see more closely and helps you in battle. You can also see chakra flows sort of like the Byakugan but better. It also allows you to see a large amount of area around you also like the Byakugan but better. Now there is only one hand sign and that is Tiger. Focus chakra to your eyes while you make this sign. Try it,"** Kurama explained.

"Right," Naruto said as he made the sign Tiger closed his eyes, channeling into his chakra and focusing it to his eyes. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and there was a huge change.

Naruto's eyes were no longer their pretty blue color and instead a blood red color with slit pupils.

" **Now, try and see if you can see my chakra flow,"** Kurama instructed.

Naruto nodded and focused his eye sight on Kurama's chakra flow and soon only saw Kurama's chakra flow.

"I can see your chakra flow," Naruto stated calmly as he blinked and once he opened his eyes they were their normal color.

" **That's good,"** Kurama said, **"now try and do that but without the sign,"**

"Okay," Naruto said and began to try and use it without the sign.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Naruto could finally use the Fox Eyes Jutsu without the sign.

" **Good job kit but I think we should head back home, it's getting pretty late."** Kurama stated standing up from his perch on a large flat stone.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he lowered his arms from stretching them over his head.

The two then headed back home as they left the cave, the boulder forming behind them again as they walked in silence.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So? What did you think? I'm sorry if this doesn't have much description and seems a little rushed. I tried to be as descriptive as possible. Anyways, please tell me what you think about my idea, it'll help me a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hello everybody! I'm re-uploading this chapter because I had to fix a few things. I'll say more in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 4: Team Seven**

Naruto got up early the next morning and got ready, putting on his normal attire which was a fishnet shirt underneath his black shirt. He put on his black ninja pants and black combat boots. He put on a black cloak think that went all the way down to his knees. He had a kunai holster around his waist as well as one around his thigh with the Leaf Village head band around his forehead.

Once he was done he walked out of his apartment and closed his door, locking it so no one would get in and trash it like they did when he was a kid. He made his way down the street ignoring the glares and hushed comments as he passed by shops and people. They really had no idea how much he cared about this damned village, even though they talked about him and absolutely hated him.

He got to the academy without any trouble. He hadn't had any trouble the whole week, which was good.

He walked down the hall until he got to Iruka's class. He noticed that people were already flowing into the classroom like a school of fish or a heard of buffalo.

He sat next to Sasuke, much to Sakura and Ino's dislike, not to mention Sasuke's dislike. He ignored the three of them as they yelled at him to move but he wouldn't. He was there first wasn't he? Sakura and Ino had spent too much time arguing about it that he had time to sit there, and Sasuke really didn't have a say in where he sat. It wasn't like Sasuke was fat enough to take up the whole bench/desk.

Iruka walked into the room silencing everybody as they took their seats. Sakura sitting Next to Naruto but sitting close to the edge leaving a huge space in between. Naruto didn't care though. He never did.

"Alright class today I am going to assign you your teams so listen carefully!" Iruka called out with a paper in his hands. "For team one…" Naruto let Iruka's voice trail off, only listening for his name and his team member's names.

What seemed like a lifetime, Naruto finally heard his name. "Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto rolled his eyes. Great. A girly-girl who only cares about her wellbeing and boys and an emo who cared nothing about power and himself not to mention a sensei that would probably be useless.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry kit; at least you weren't put on a team with Sakura and Ino…"_** Kurama stated with amusement. Naruto looked out to the tree and saw the large fox lying on a tree branch with an amused look in his eyes.

 _"_ _Yeah, but I got two annoying team members. One thinks it's all about her and she's pretty much useless and the other thinks only about himself as well and only cares about power and will probably think he's the leader."_ Naruto replied telepathically with annoyance as he glared at the fox.

Iruka finished with the last few teams explaining that there was still another team from last year or something like that. Naruto didn't really hear since he didn't really care.

The bell finally rang and everybody was dismissed, rushing out of the class. Naruto walked past the cluster of people who waited at the front of the building for their kids and headed to the training ground where Naruto would be training some more, Kurama following silently in the shadows making sure no one saw him.

* * *

The two where there quickly and Naruto had moved the boulder out of the way using his chakra and walked into the cave.

"So, what are we going to be learning now?" Naruto asked with curiosity as he looked at the large fox.

"I was thinking about teaching you another one of your Kekkei Genkai you get from your mother which is the Golden Chains but that is only one Kekkei Genkai you get from your mother and Uzumaki blood. You get another one but it isn't from your mother, it's from your Uzumaki blood." Kurama replied as they entered the Ninjutsu room to test out if he had the Kekkei Genkai and if he did, then they would train.

"Alright Kit, this Kekkei Genkai is another eye ability. Just focus your chakra to your eyes and eventually you will get it." Kurama explained. Naruto nodded and focused his charka to his eyes.

It took about half an hour until he finally got it and he noticed the changes right away. He looked over at Kurama and noticed a smile on his face.

"What?" He asked staring at the demon fox with confusion.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that you have the Rinnegan." Kurama replied with a smirk. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late. Good job for today kit,"

Naruto smiled as he followed Kurama out of the training area. The two then left the cave and headed back towards Konoha as the sun slowly set behind the trees of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hello everybody! I an so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just lost interest in this story but now I'm back and I have this whole month to update this story! Anyways, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 5: Introductions**

Naruto arrived to class early, like usual. He silently sat at the desk and waited as the other students piled into the room, Sakura was arguing with Ino yet again about Sasuke. Choji was eating chips. Shikamaru was complaining about how much of a drag this was. Kiba was talking with Shino about something Naruto didn't care about. Hinata was silently sitting next to Kiba poking her two index fingers together. Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto with his fingers entwined as he had this dark look in his eyes, like usual.

"Alright class, today is the day when your sensei's come and get you to start your Genin training." Iruka said as he entered the class silencing everyone as they headed to their desks. "Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone was silent. "Okay then. Well, I'm going to leave. Everyone stay here and wait for your sensei."

Soon the sensei's came to take their assigned teams. By time everyone was gone, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the last ones left.

"Where is our sensei? He's late." Sakura complained and then ran up to the desk Sasuke was sitting in. "But I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer with you Sasuke."

Naruto let out a scoff and crossed his arms. He sat back in his desk and glanced out the window to see Kurama laying on a branch dozing off.

 _"_ _Hey Kurama-sensei? Do you know who Kakashi Hatake is?"_ Naruto asked telepathically.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I've heard of him. And it's normal for him to be late like this. Don't worry."_** Kurama replied lazily. Naruto let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He was starting to get bored.

Half an hour later the door to the classroom slid open and the three looked over to see a man wearing the jounin vest and black ninja pants. He wore his headband over his left eye and had a black mask over the bottom half of his face so only his right eye was showing. He had silver hair and he held a book in one of his hands.

"Are you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and the man looked up from his book and looked at all three of them before nodding.

"Yes, I am." He answered and put his book back. "Meet me on the roof." Then, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Seriously!?" Sakura whined. "We have to go to the roof!?"

"There isn't any point in staying here." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder with a taunting smirk on his face. "Try to keep up loser."

"I'm coming Sasuke!" Sakura said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Naruto just watched with an irritated look in his blue eyes.

"Why did I have to be on a team with those idiots…" Naruto muttered with irritation as he watched the two leave. He then looked out the window at Kurama.

 _"_ _So what do you think Kurama?"_ Naruto asked as he made the rat sign with his hands and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 ** _"_** ** _About what?"_** Kurama asked as Naruto appeared on the ground under the tree that Kurama was on.

"About telling Kakashi-sensei about you." Naruto replied as Kurama jumped down from the tree.

 **"** **I guess it couldn't hurt. But we should wait to tell him that I'm training you. Let him figure it out on his own."** Kurama replied and Naruto nodded. He got on Kurama's back and the large fox jumped on the side of the building and used chakra to run up the wall. He jumped onto the roof and ran over to where Kakashi was sitting reading his book.

"Wha…?" Kakashi asked as his one eye slightly widened when he saw Naruto sitting on top of what looked to be the nine tailed fox. Naruto hopped off of Kurama's back and stood in front of Kakashi with an annoyed look on his face.

"So the only reason you had us come to the roof is so you could read that stupid book of yours?" Naruto asked and Kakashi stuttered as he tried to find a believable excuse but couldn't. "Whatever."

"Is that the nine tails?" Kakashi asked as he put his book away. Naruto nodded and scratched behind Kurama's ears.

"Yeah, but this isn't his true form, as you might know." Naruto replied and Kakashi looked over Kurama with interest in his eye.

The door to the roof suddenly opened and Sasuke and Sakura came. Sasuke looked triumphant until he saw Naruto standing there. How dare he get to the roof before the all mighty Uchiha!?

"What the hell are you doing up here!?" Sasuke yelled with anger as he slammed the door close behind him.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to join the team up here since, you know," Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth with anger and stormed over to where Naruto and Kakashi were. He sat down in front of Kakashi alongside Sakura. Naruto sat down between Sasuke and Sakura gaining a glare from the both of them.

"Okay, let's start with introducing yourselves." Kakashi said with a bored expression. Kurama sat down on his haunches behind Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked completely clueless and Naruto had to force himself not to facepalm.

"Well, we tell each other our name, likes, dislikes, goals, and hobbies." Kakashi explained with the same bored voice.

"Can you show us a demonstration?" Sakura asked and Naruto felt his eye twitch. Was this girl really that dense?

"Alright." Kakashi said as he cleared his throat. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business as well as my goal. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"You didn't really tell us anything…" Naruto muttered with a sweat drop and Kurama rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Alright, the pink haired girl goes first." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura said as she glanced at Sasuke with a huge blush on her face. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…my hobbies are…my goal is…and I dislike Naruto."

 _'_ _Is this girl serious?'_ Naruto thought as he stared at Sakura blankly.

"Okay. Your turn." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like a lot of things and I don't like people who are stuck up and think they're better than everyone else. My goal is to protect this village and my hobbies are training." Naruto said casually.

 _'_ _Interesting.'_ Kakashi thought with interest. _'Even through everything he's been put through, he still wants to protect this village.'_

"Alright. You next." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't necessarily like anything and I hate everything. My goal isn't a goal because it will become a reality and I will defeat a certain someone." Sasuke said darkly with the same dark expression on his face.

"Lighten up would you?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes at Sasuke. "What is revenge on someone you hate going to do?"

"He killed my whole clan!" Sasuke yelled with anger as he glared at Naruto.

"So? What is revenge going to do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing because you can't bring the dead back. You can't rewind the past." Naruto replied with a bored expression. "So just let it go would you?"

"You don't understand!" Sasuke yelled with anger and Naruto scoffed.

"'Course I understand dumbass. My life hasn't been easy for me either but do you see me trying to kill these villagers every five seconds?" Naruto said with a scoff. "Trust me, just let it go."

"That's enough you two," Kakashi said as he stood up. "Go to training ground seven tomorrow early in the morning and don't eat breakfast." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! It's been a day or two since I updated and I'm sorry. A lot of stuff happened and I was busy. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 6: The Bell Test**

Naruto arrived before Sasuke and Sakura eating a piece of steak. Kurama was sitting beside him and after a few minutes Naruto started to get bored.

"Where the hell is everybody?" He muttered with irritation as he finished eating.

 **"** **Patience kit,"** Kurama said as he stood up. **"How about some training to pass the time?"**

"But wouldn't that mess up the area?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 **"** **Don't worry kit."** Kurama replied with a smirk on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes and spent the time training with Kurama using all three of his Kekkei Genkai.

"What the hell?" A familiar voice asked as Sasuke walked into Training Ground Seven. He had been surprised when he saw Naruto and the fox training but luckily, Naruto's back was facing Sasuke so he couldn't see the Rinnegan Naruto was using.

Naruto and Kurama stopped fighting and turned to face Sasuke. Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm surprised the all mighty and powerful Uchiha wasn't here first."

"Shut up Naruto…" Sasuke hissed with anger. Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked away. He stopped and sat underneath a tree and Kurama sat down in front of him.

 **"** **Tonight I want to teach you one last Kekkei Genkai, this one is from your father's side."** Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke!" An annoying voice called and Naruto let out a groan of annoyance when he saw Sakura run to where Sasuke was standing.

An hour passed before Kakashi finally arrived. Since they had to get up early in the morning, Sakura was tired while Sasuke was a little tired. Naruto was perfectly fine and had no problem getting up early in the morning.

"I see that the three of you made it," Kakashi said as he looked up from the book he was holding in his hand, the same one from the day before.

"I see that you finally decided to show up." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face. Kakashi ignored him.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Sakura asked and Kakashi put his book away and pulled two bells tied together with a red string.

"This is the bell test." Kakashi started as he hung the bells from the top of his pants. "You will try to get one of these two bells. If you don't get one, you will fail and be sent back to the ninja academy (A/N: I don't know if those are the correct rules or not, I haven't watched this episode in a while)."

"That's all?" Sasuke asked with a scoff. "This is easy."

"Don't be too sure of yourself," Kakashi said as he narrowed his visible eye. "I'm going to give you five seconds to go and hide starting now."

Sakura and Sasuke sprinted off towards the tree line. Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read again. Naruto watched with a bored expression as he continued to stand there with Kurama by his side. Kakashi looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow.

"Why haven't you gone to hide?" Kakashi asked with confusion in his voice. "The others did."

"So what if the others went to go and hide? I'm not them." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm in charge of my own self and I will chose how I fight."

"Suit yourself," Kakashi replied as he shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his book. "Try to defeat me, if you can."

"Alright." Naruto looked down at Kurama and the two stared at each other for a few seconds and seemed to pass a message that no one else knew and Kurama nodded. He then leaped up into the tree and sat on one of the branches so he could watch Naruto.

Naruto did the serpent, dragon, and tiger signs with his hand so quickly Kakashi had a hard time keeping track of them with his eye.

"Fire Style: Twin Fire Tigers!" Naruto yelled and two large tigers made of fire formed out of nowhere and charged towards Kakashi. Kakashi was so busy focusing on trying to dodge them that he didn't notice Naruto had disappeared and reappeared. Kakashi noticed just in time as Naruto reached for the bells and jumped up into the air and landed a few feet away. He closed his book and put it away while the fire tigers disappeared.

"Well done. It's impressive that you have made me put my book away." Kakashi said with praise in his voice. "Let's see how you do when I get serious."

"Bring it on!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Kakashi shrugged and shot towards Naruto with a kunai in hand. He used his other hand to throw shuriken at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the shuriken and threw three kunai with bomb tags tied to them. Kakashi jumped to the side and charged towards Naruto. Naruto pulled another kunai from his kunai holster and blocked the slash from Kakashi's kunai.

"Very good!" Kakashi praised with a smile underneath his mask. Naruto shot a punch towards Kakashi's face but Kakashi grabbed Naruto's fist. Naruto reached for the bells but Kakashi grabbed his wrist. Naruto smirked and confusion took over Kakashi's dark eye.

Naruto's right foot shifted and a sharp rock shot up from the ground and cut the string so the bells fell. Naruto pushed Kakashi away and quickly grabbed the two bells by the shortened string.

Kakashi stood there with disbelief in his dark eye. _'Did this kid just take those bells away from me on his own?'_ Kakashi thought with shock.

Sasuke ran from the bushes and charged towards Naruto with anger in his eyes snapping Kakashi out of his shock.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yelled with anger as he ran towards Naruto. "I was suppose to beat Kakashi-sensei! How can a loser like you defeat a jounin!?"

"By training." Naruto said as he disappeared then reappeared in front of Sasuke. He then pinned Sasuke down with his arms behind his back. "This test wasn't about who is the strongest and who can take down Kakashi-sensei. This test was suppose to be about teamwork but you're pride got in the way and made you think it was all about strength. Sakura was too dumb to understand any of it."

Naruto let Sasuke go and stood up with disgust on his face. "Those who break the rules arean scuscum but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than scum."

Kakashi's eye widened. "How could you know that?"

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and smiled. "Obito Uchiha said that when you two were kids. And Obito was one of my dad's students."

 _'_ _How could he know about his father? Did someone tell him?'_ Kakashi thought with confusion. Sakura had come out of hiding and was standing next to Sasuke worrying and complaining.

"So? Did we pass?" Sakura asked as she stared intently at Kakashi. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Yes, you three pass." Kakashi replied with a tired sigh. "We start tomorrow."

A bright smile formed on Sakura's face while Sasuke smirked. Naruto just rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of the cave followed by Kurama who had jumped out of the tree. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke while Sakura and Sasuke headed towards the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy. But now I'm here with another chapter. I have a quick question for you all. Should I write every even that had happened in the anime (sorry, I haven't ready the manga) and end the story then make another one where it would be Naruto Shippuden? Or should I just stop at a certain point? Please give me an answer. Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 7: Two New Kekkei Genkai**

Naruto and Kurama headed to the Ninjutsu training area and stood in the center.

 **"** **Okay kit, like I said earlier today, you will learn the Kekkei Genkai from your Fathers' side."** Kurama said and Naruto nodded. **"Okay, I'll explain how it works. This Kekkei Genkai is called Real Nightmare. This allows you to send people to a dark place like a Genjutsu but stronger and it can't be broken. The place is pitch black and the one who gets caught in this will have their mind trapped in the Real Nightmare while outside they are frozen along with you so you two are open to any attack until you release the Kekkei Genkai. You can also to mental damage as well as physical damage."**

"That's a lot." Naruto said as he took in everything Kurama had just said.

 **"** **I know kit. Are you ready to learn it?"** Kurama asked and Naruto nodded. **"Alright. Focus your chakra to your eyes."**

Naruto did as he was told. He closed his eyes and made the tiger sign. He then focused his chakra into his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them. The smirk on Kurama's face showed Naruto that he was successful.

Naruto's eyes had changed. He had a black pupil with dark blue around the pupil and a purplish pink ring around the dark blue. There was aqua blue outside of the purplish pink ring with black around the edges of the iris and had hints of black in the aqua blue of the pupil and they were glowing.

 **"** **Great job kit."** Kurama congratulated with a smile. **"Now, to use this you have to stare into someone's eyes. It only takes a split second and they are trapped in the Real Nightmare. Try it on me."**

Naruto nodded and stared into Kurama's eyes and just like Kurama had said, their minds were in a different dimension.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Wonderful job kit."_** _Kurama praised and Naruto smiled. He looked around and the area was pitch black and yet he could see perfectly._

 _"_ _So that's all there is to it?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _You'll have to practice a little bit more but I'm sure you'll master your father's Kekkei Genkai quickly."_** _Kurama replied and Naruto nodded to show that he had heard Kurama._ _ **"Okay Kit, now take us back to the real world."**_

 _Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he shut down the Kekkei Genkai._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was back in the real world and his eyes returned to normal. Kurama was standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

 **"** **Good job kit."** Kurama praised with pride in his voice.

"Thanks Kurama-sensei." Naruto thanked with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

 **"** **Yes kit, there is. I want to teach you a Kekkei Genkai you get from me called the Fox Eyes."** Kurama said and Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"The Fox Eyes?" He asked and Kurama nodded.

 **"** **Yes kit, the fox eyes."** Kurama answered. **"The Fox Eyes are sort of like the Real Nightmare. They allow you to see the chakra flow of anything clearly. Instead of the Real Nightmare where you could catch someone in a Genjutsu, you are able to escape a Genjutsu easily no matter how strong it is. You can also see like the Byakugan but you can see further and you won't have a single blind spot."**

"It sounds easy." Naruto replied as he went over everything Kurama said a second time. "How do I do it?"

 **"** **You need to focus chakra into your eyes like the Real Nightmare but this time mix my chakra with your chakra."** Kurama answered and Naruto nodded.

Naruto made the tiger sign and closed his eyes. He focused his chakra to his eyes but then mixed it with Kurama's chakra as well. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and Kurama smirked showing Naruto that he succeeded again.

This time Naruto's eyes were blood red with black slit pupils. His eyes looked a lot like Kurama's eyes.

 **"** **Well done kit."** Kurama praised with a smile.

"Thanks Kurama-sensei." Naruto thanked as he returned the smile. "Is that everything?"

 **"** **Yes kit. We will spend the rest of the day training with your Kekkei Genkai."** Kurama replied and Naruto nodded. The two then started to spar with each other for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hello everybody! Welcome back to a new chapter. I don't really have anything to say except for please answer my question. I said it in the last chapter but I'll say it again in this one in case anyone is skipping any chapters. Should I write every even that had happened in the anime (sorry, I haven't ready the manga) and end the story then make another one where it would be Naruto Shippuden? Or should I just stop at a certain point? Please give me an answer. Anyways, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 8: Give Us A Harder Mission**

The next few weeks had been D-rank missions and Naruto was getting sick of them. They were missions that the person could do themselves but where too lazy to. Naruto was irritated with it.

Team Seven was currently standing in the job request room (A/N: I don't know what it's called). Sasuke had his arms crossed with an annoyed look in his eyes while Sakura was spacing out again. Naruto stood there with a bored look on his face with Kurama sitting by his side.

"Alright, you can either wash dishes, pull weeds, or look for a cat." Iruka said as he looked through the papers in front of him.

"Again with the boring jobs? Can't we go on a higher ranking mission yet?" Sasuke asked as he was starting to lose his patience. Everyone looked over at Sasuke with shock. Sasuke was usually the silent one who kept everything to himself. It was rare for him to talk like this.

"Well, you aren't ready for a higher ranked mission." Iruka replied. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke to see his reacting.

"Really? I'm pretty sure after three weeks of just doing jobs that someone else could easily do by themselves is enough." Sasuke argued as anger formed in his eyes.

"Alright. You can go on a C-rank mission." The hokage said before Iruka could say anything.

"Are you sure Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked with worry.

"Yes, they'll be fine Iruka. Don't worry." Sarutobi replied with a smile on his face. He then turned to Team Seven and held a paper in his hand. "You are to escort a master builder to the Wave Country."

Just then someone walked into the room. He had gray hair and looked to be in his forties or fifties.

"Is this the person we will be escorting?" Kakashi asked as he looked back over at the hokage and Iruka.

"Yes. His name is Tazuna." Sarutobi answered.

"These chumps are escorting me?" Tazuna asked with his voice slightly slurred. "They all look weak, except for the silver haired one."

"Thanks." Naruto replied sarcastically and Tazuna glared at him instantly taking a dislike to Naruto.

"It wasn't a compliment you brat." Tazuna snapped with anger and Naruto smirked.

"Whatever you say old man."

"I'm not that old!"

"Both of you knock it off." Sasuke cut in as he glared at the two. "You're acting like toddlers."

"Who was the one acting like a toddler not too long ago hm?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who crossed his arms and looked away.

"Anyways, you will escort him to the Wave Country in the morning. I suggest you go get packed up." Iruka said and Kakashi nodded.

"Good idea." He said then disappeared in a poof of smoke. What a surprise. Tazuna was the next to leave, then Sasuke, then Sakura, then Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood in the Ninjutsu area of the cave his father created with Kurama standing in front of him.

 **"** **Alright kit, I want to teach you the fox jutsu's."** Kurama started and Naruto nodded to show he was listening. **"There are five in all, you learned one which was the Fox Eyes, that leaves four more for you to learn."**

"Is there a certain order?" Naruto asked and Kurama shook his head.

 **"** **No, you can learn them in any order but I will be choosing the order."** Kurama answered and Naruto nodded to show he understood. **"Alright. Today we will work on the Fox Tail jutsu. This jutsu allows you to have nine tails and you can extend these tails any way you want and there is no limit. You can use them as weapons, to grab stuff, and to lift you into the air. They also give you more balance."**

"Sounds helpful." Naruto replied and Kurama just rolled his eyes.

 **"** **The signs are hare, boar, and ram. Do the hand signs first and then focus your chakra and add my chakra with your chakra."** Kurama explained and Naruto nodded. He did the hand signs slowly for the first time so he could memorize them. He then focused his chakra and carefully mixed it with Kurama's chakra. He then grew nine tails.

 **"** **Good job kit. You learned the second fox jutsu."** Kurama praised. **"Take the rest of the day to master this jutsu. I will teach you more of the fox jutsu on the mission tomorrow."**

"Okay." Naruto replied and started to use his tails to practice and get the hang of them. He also did the jutsu a few more times, getting quicker and quicker at the hand signs.

After about a few hours of training, Naruto and Kurama headed back to Naruto's apartment to pack for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy with life and I'm stressing out about school since it starts soon. Anyways, I have something to say to Novrier. Please try not to take this in a harmful way if I say anything harmful. I'm trying to get better with what I say and I really don't want to start a war again like in my other story because I didn't watch my mouth. So, everything hurtful I say is because I'm being stupid. Just know I love all of you. So, to start things off, I'm asking my readers what they would want to see me do. I already know what I'm going to do but I just wanted to see what others thought I should do. Secondly, I'm sorry that I didn't do any research. I was tired and I didn't even think about doing research on it. It also doesn't help that I haven't seen it in a while, so that's my bad. Thirdly, I'm really sorry for my sloppy writing. I'm trying, I really am but I still suck at these things so I'm sorry if nothing makes any sense. Just know that I'm trying my best. Finally, I don't mind for the long rant. I understand that you are disappointed with this story, I'm not the best writer in the world and I doubt I will ever be able to write a good story. I'm sorry if any of that seemed hateful, I tried my best to hold my tongue, but I'm not really good at that. Just know that I'm not mad or anything and I don't hate you. I love all of you. Thanks for reviewing :). Anyways, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 9: This Was Suppose To Be A C-Rank Mission**

Naruto was the first to meet up with Tazuna, who was not happy to see him. Tazuna just crossed his arms and looked away from Naruto. Kurama let out a sigh and rolled his eyes while Naruto just shrugged.

Next came Sakura and Sasuke, and half an hour later Kakashi appeared.

"Are we all ready?" Kakashi asked and everyone just stared at him. "Okay. I'm guessing that's a 'yes'. Then let's go."

The walk was long and silent. Naruto didn't mind but it seemed that the others felt awkward due to the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei? Aren't there ninja's in the Wave Country?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the silver haired jounin who was reading his book.

"Well, there use to be ninja in the Wave Country but with all the wars that happened most of them got wiped out so they rely on other villages for protection now." Kakashi replied without looking up from his book.

After a few more minutes of walking, Naruto sensed chakra coming from two people nearby. He made sure that the others couldn't see him and used his Fox Eyes to scan the area for miles but found no sign of anyone. He then noticed a puddle on the ground and narrowed his eyes. That was where the chakra was coming from.

 ** _"_** ** _Good job with pinpointing the chakra kit, but you'll need a little work to make it so that you will find the chakra more quicker."_** Kurama said and Naruto just rolled his eyes. Naruto then glanced at Kakashi and noticed the look in his eye. Kakashi had clearly sensed the presence of other ninja in the area but was waiting to see what the others would do.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it at the puddle. Two people quickly formed from the puddle and jumped away from the kunai.

"Damn it!" One of them cursed with annoyance. "How could a brat like him sense someone like us?"

"You'd be surprised." Naruto replied as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "Now what are you doing here and what do you want?"

"We have been sent to kill the bridge builder." The second one replied and Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna and make sure these two don't kill him!" Kakashi yelled but then the two enemies wrapped a chain around Kakashi and pulled until he was torn to shreds. Naruto smirked while Kurama rolled his eyes. Everyone else was horrified as the book Kakashi had been reading fell to the ground.

"I suggest you two leave before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles with the smirk still on his face.

"What makes you think that us, the Demon Brothers, could lose to a brat like you?" The first one asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I warned you," he said as he rolled his eyes. The first brother ran towards Naruto and Naruto ran towards him. The brother shot a chain at Naruto from the glove like thing on one of his hands. Naruto grabbed a Kunai and infused it with some of his chakra. He then cut the chain. The brother looked up at Naruto and glared at him and Naruto took this chance to use the Real Nightmare as he stared directly into his opponents eyes with his eyes quickly changing and instantly trapped him.

* * *

 _"_ _W-what?! Where the hell am I!?" The brother yelled with confusion and anger as he looked around in the endless darkness all around him._

 _"_ _This is my Kekkei Genkai called Real Nightmare. You can't escape it." Naruto said with his voice echoing all around. The man quickly turned around and glared at him but Naruto only smirked. "There is no escape."_

* * *

"What the hell is that loser doing!?" Sasuke yelled with irritation as he stared at Naruto who was just standing there along with the first brother. The two seemed to be frozen and unable to move.

 **"** **Calm down Uchiha,"** Kurama said as he pinned the second brother to the ground. **"He's taking care of that brother."**

* * *

 _"_ _I guess I should end this quickly." Naruto said as he raised his arm. A large slab of stone rose up behind the man and Naruto used his golden chains to chain him to the wall to hold him in place._

 _"_ _What the hell are you going to do!?" The brother yelled as he struggled to get free to no avail. Naruto just smirked and gave a swift blow to the man's neck making him fall unconscious. Naruto closed his eyes and ended the Genjutsu._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and they had turned back to normal since he deactivated his Real Nightmare eyes. He watched with a smirk as the brother fell to the ground in front of him unconscious.

"Kakashi, you can come out now." Naruto said and everyone stared at him like he had gone crazy.

"You saw that he was torn to shreds in front of you." Sasuke said casually like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sasuke, you're forgetting about the Replacement Jutsu." Kakashi said as he walked out of the forest and dragged the two brothers over to a tree. He then tied them up so they couldn't go after Tazuna again. He then stood up and turned around to face Tazuna who had an uneasy look on his face.

"So Tazuna, what's all this about?" Kakashi asked as he raised an eyebrow. Tazuna looked like he was a child who had been caught red-handed with stealing a cookie.

"U-uh, I don't know." Tazuna replied but Naruto just rolled his eyes. He could clearly tell that Tazuna was lying and Kakashi could as well as Kurama. Even Sakura and Sasuke caught onto his lie.

"This is suppose to be a C-rank mission. So what are those guys doing here?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms. "They also said that they were sent to murder you. What's that about huh?"

"You caught me…" Tazuna said with a defeated sigh. "You see, no one in our village can afford any higher ranked missions. There is a man in our country that has taken over and I'm building a bridge so he won't have control anymore. The two that just attacked were two of Gato's men. Gato has people who do his dirty work for him and he wants me gone."

"What now sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Kakashi.

"We might as well keep going since we're already this far." Kakashi said with a sigh. Tazuna's eyes lit up with happiness when he saw Kakashi say that.

"So you'll help me?" Tazuna asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked with a shrug. "We should keep moving."

* * *

"Those two can't do anything right." Gato said with annoyance as he paced back and forth in front of a man with a huge sword.

"You have nothing to worry about, I could easily kill Tazuna." The man with the giant sword said as he stood up.

"You better, or else I'll take money from your pay check."


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I just wanted to say, there are almost 48 followers for this story. That's crazy for me! This story has more followers than any of my other stories so thank you so much for reading and sticking with me even though I didn't update for like a year. I love all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 10: Zabuza**

A few days had passed since they had run into the Demon Brothers and they hadn't had any sign of anyone else who was after Tazuna. They had gotten off the boat ten minutes ago and they were pretty close to the wave country.

Naruto suddenly sensed someone watching the ground and slowly grabbed a kunai so the others didn't see him. He then threw the kunai to the right which hit a tree. This set everyone on full alert but what they saw annoyed them.

"Naruto! You almost killed this poor thing!" Sakura yelled with anger as she picked up the white hare off of the ground to calm it down. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he continued to listen intently on what was going on.

The sound like a kunai being thrown through the air but bigger was heard and Naruto activated his Fox Eyes to see a huge sword flying straight towards the group.

"Everyone get down!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to duck in shock just in time for a large sword to go flying over their heads and hit a nearby tree in front of them. A man appeared on the sword with his back facing the group.

"What a shame that a brat had to yell out to the rest. I could have had this job over with easily." The stranger said with a sigh. "If you hand over Tazuna, there won't be any trouble."

"Zabuza…" Kakashi muttered under his breath gaining everyone's attention.

"Who's Zabuza?" Tazuna asked with confusion.

"Zabuza is the Demon of the Mist, a missing-nin." Kakashi answered and the stranger now known as Zabuza turned around and if the lower half of his face wasn't seen, you could see a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it is I, Zabuza. Now, can you hand over the old man now?" Zabuza asked with an arrogant voice.

"What makes you think we'd hand him over?" Naruto asked as he prepared to fight.

"Well, since you won't hand him over I'll just kill you all." Zabuza said with a shrug.

"Like hell you will!" Naruto snapped as he glared up at Zabuza.

"It looks like you have a big mouth there kid, it's about time I shut it up!" Zabuza said as he jumped off his sword and landed on the ground. He pulled his sword out of the tree and was about to attack before Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, keep Tazuna safe. I'll take care of Tazuna." Kakashi ordered and his voice clearly left no room for argument, but Naruto ignored it.

"You can't fight this guy by yourself Kakashi-sensei," Naruto argued and Kakashi was about to say something but Naruto cut him off. "I know that you're a Jounin and all, but we can't just let you fight by yourself."

"Just do as I say!" Kakashi yelled startling everyone except for Zabuza. Usually Kakashi was pretty calm and mellow, he never yelled at any of them.

Before anyone could say anything else, Zabuza released a wave of killing intent causing Sakura to gasp. Sasuke lost it when Kakashi brought up his headband and closed his eye that was already open and opened his other eye which showed the Sharingan.

 _'_ _How does Kakashi-sensei have a Sharingan? I thought my brother and I were the only ones who were left of the Uchiha clan…'_ Sasuke thought as the killing intent seemed to grow stronger. The only thing he could seem to do was grab a Kunai and raise it towards his throat with a shaking hand. His whole body was shaking from the killing intent.

"Don't do it Sasuke." Naruto said pulling Sasuke out of his trance. "Killing yourself won't help anyone. And besides, you have to defeat someone, right?"

Sasuke let out his breath that he didn't even know he had been holding and he put the kunai away. He couldn't believe a loser like Naruto could help him like that and he refused to admit that Naruto helped him.

Kakashi and Zabuza then started to fight. Zabuza got behind Kakashi and cut him in half with his huge sword but Kakashi was just a clone and he appeared behind Zabuza. Zabuza then turned into a clone and appeared behind Kakashi again.

 _'_ _Damn it!'_ Kakashi thought as Zabuza's sword came down but he quickly jumped away from Zabuza just as the sword came down and landed in the lake. _'Why does this water feel different somehow?'_ Kakashi thought as he furrowed his brows. Then his eye widened with realization but it was too late. Zabuza appeared next to Kakashi and instantly trapped him in a water prison.

"Now what are you going to do now that your sensei can't protect you?" Zabuza asked with a taunting voice as he summoned Water Clones.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke had calmed down greatly from a few minutes ago but Sakura's face was pale with fear and she was shaking as she stared into the hateful eyes of the missing-nin. _'Sakura and Sasuke aren't strong or skilled enough to take on this strong of an opponent.'_

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Take Tazuna and get out of here!" Kakashi yelled from where he was trapped.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to leave you here Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled back.

"You should listen to your sensei. You four are as good as dead without him!" Zabuza yelled with a smirk though the others couldn't see it. "This fight was over as soon as he touched the water."

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to think of something that he could do. He couldn't reveal his Kekkei Genkai to the others and he also couldn't use his Fox Tails either. Kurama jumped down from the trees and stood next to Naruto.

 ** _"_** ** _Do you have a plan?"_** Kurama asked telepathically and Naruto nodded.

 _"_ _Yes. I'll take care of the clones and distract Zabuza while you circle around and sneak up behind him. Get him away from that Water Prison."_ Naruto answered and Kurama nodded. He then jumped up into the trees while Naruto made his own Shadow Clones.

"So you can make clones as well?" Zabuza asked with a bored tone. "It won't do you much good though."

Naruto ran forward and used chakra so he could run on the water. He had his clones fight Zabuza's Water Clones while Naruto distracted Zabuza. Kurama quickly ran up behind Zabuza on the water and bit down on Zabuza's arm. Zabuza let out a surprised cry and quickly pulled his arm away from the Water Prison and Kurama. The prison collapsed and Kakashi fell back into the water. Naruto had his clones disappear after the last of Zabuza's clones had disappeared and ran back to where Sasuke and the others were standing with Kurama following him.

"How did you manage to do that kid?" Tazuna asked and Naruto shrugged and continued to watch Kakashi and Zabuza fight.

"Damn it!" Zabuza yelled with anger and Kakashi smirked though the others couldn't see it.

"What are you going to do now Zabuza?" Kakashi asked and Zabuza glared at him.

"I'm going to end this all!" He yelled as he started to quickly flash through hand signs but Kakashi quickly followed him at the same pace. _'What the hell?'_ Zabuza thought as Kakashi copied him. The two finished at the same time but Kakashi was a little quicker.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled as a huge water dragon erupted from the lake below and shot towards Zabuza and tore through the forest breaking trees until it stopped. Zabuza hit the tree unconscious and fell to the ground on his stomach with his sword beside him.

"We should probably go check to see if Zabuza is still alive." Naruto said and the others nodded and followed the path that the water dragon had created. They stopped in front of Zabuza and Kakashi checked his pulse for a few seconds before standing up.

Senbon suddenly shot forward towards Zabuza and hit his neck. Naruto activated his Fox Eyes and looked Zabuza over to see if he was alive. Kakashi and the others looked over at the Hidden Blood Mist Tracking-nin as he had the mask on.

"Thank you for taking care of him." The stranger thanked. "My village has been trying to track him down for the longest time."

Naruto was suspicious when he sensed the little bit of life coming from Zabuza showing that he was still alive.

"I'll dispose of the body myself." The stranger said after a few seconds of uneasy silence. Naruto turned off the Fox Eyes and looked up at the stranger who jumped down from the tree he was on and landed next to Zabuza. He then put Zabuza's arm over his shoulder and disappeared taking the sword with him.

Kakashi suddenly collapsed on the ground startling everyone around him.

"Let's get him to my house." Tazuna said and the others nodded as they had Kurama carry Kakashi on his back, much to his annoyance.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter. School starts in five days and I'm scared to go back. I'll also have less time to update. This month also ends on the 31st so guess what? That's when I'll have to move onto Fullmetal Alchemist month. It'll be a while until I come back to Naruto month, so I'm sorry about that. But let's be happy while it lasts okay? Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 11: Tree Climbing**

Kakashi opened his eyes to see that he was in a room that he didn't recognize. He then heard the door open.

"It looks like your friend is awake," a woman said with a soft smile.

"Took you long enough." Naruto muttered as he rolled his eyes at Kakashi. "Probably getting his beauty sleep in."

"How long have I been out?" Kakashi asked with confusion.

"A little over three hours," the woman replied.

"And who is this nice young lady?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at the woman from where he lay on the futon.

"This is my daughter, Tsunami." Tazuna said with a smile on his face.

"Good to meet you Tsunami, my name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you to Kakashi," Tsunami said with a warm smile.

"Alright, now that the introductions are out of the way, I think Kakashi has something to say." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and looked over at Kakashi while Kurama sat next to Naruto and rolled his eyes.

"What is he talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with annoyance and Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Well, for starters, Zabuza isn't dead." The whole room went silent.

"What do you mean he's not dead!?" Tazuna asked with a startled voice. "You were suppose to take care of him right? That's your job!"

"Well, I thought that stranger would take care of him but apparently not. Zabuza was in a death-like state and I'm pretty sure that the stranger was working with him." Kakashi explained.

"This is definitely a problem." Naruto said with a frown. "If Zabuza is still alive, then he will probably still try to come after Tazuna."

There were suddenly footsteps and a kid ran into the room and over to Tazuna.

"Grandpa! You're back!" The kid said with delight as he hugged his grandfather.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked with confusion as everyone was silently thinking the question.

"This is my grandson, Inari." Tazuna replied with a smile.

"Anyways, I'm going to be training you two starting tomorrow." Kakashi said as he looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. "I need to prepare you for the fight with Zabuza.

"What about the loser? Don't you have to train him to?" Sasuke asked with annoyance while Sasuke was drooling over training with Sasuke.

"I have better things to do then train with a stuck up bastard like you." Naruto said casually with a smirk which only angered Sasuke.

"Now, all of you go get some rest." Kakashi said and the three nodded and headed out of the room.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw sunlight filtering in through the window to the room that he had to share with Sasuke. Naruto sat up which woke Kurama up.

"Are you ready for some training today?" Kurama asked and Naruto nodded with a smirk on his face. He stood up and walked over towards the door but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who was still sleeping.

"You better wake up bastard before I eat all the food." Naruto said causing Sasuke's eyes to snap open and Naruto just rolled his eyes and left the room.

After breakfast Kakashi took the three into the forest not too far away from Tazuna's house so they could start training.

"You all know what chakra is, right?" Kakashi asked and they all nodded.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei taught it to us." Sakura replied smartly.

"Well, you will learn chakra control today." Kakashi said and Sakura and Sasuke gave him a blank look while Naruto rolled his eyes and Kurama snickered remembering how hard it was for Naruto to control his chakra.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked with annoyance since he clearly had no patience for these things.

"It's to make the jutsu you cast stronger and to make sure it doesn't backfire on you." Kakashi explained and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Like that's ever going to happen to me…" Sasuke muttered but Kakashi ignored the complaint.

"How are we going to learn chakra control sensei?" Sakura asked with curiosity. She wanted to be stronger so she could impress Sasuke.

"By climbing a tree."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison with confusion.

"What does climbing a tree have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked and Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"You can't use your hands though." Kakashi said which confused the two even more. Kakashi made a hand sign and gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet. He then climbed up the tree using just his feet.

"What about the loser? Shouldn't he do this to?" Sasuke asked then smirked. "I bet he isn't doing this because he can't."

"Whatever bastard. I can do this easily." Naruto replied as he rolled his eyes for the third time.

"Then prove it." Sasuke hissed and Naruto just shrugged. He gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet without using a sign and easily walked up the tree. He jumped off the tree and then landed on the ground and snickered when he saw the hate in Sasuke's eyes.

"Now, get to training you two." Kakashi said and threw a kunai at their feet. "Use this to mark how high you get and keep doing it."

Naruto and Kurama headed away while Kakashi watched with a narrowed eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I haven't updated in a while! I'm so so sorry but I've been busy with school and I haven't had the time to update. I know I said that I would update but I got sidetracked, sorry. Anyways, I know that this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything else to add in it. I'll try to update tomorrow and the next day before I go back to school for another week. We'll see. Anyways, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 12: Fox Healing Jutsu**

Naruto and Kurama came into a clearing safe enough away from Kakashi and the others.

"Alright Kurama-sensei, what will we be doing today?" Naruto asked as he looked over to where Kurama was standing.

 **"I will be teaching you the third Fox Jutsu, Fox Healing."** Kurama answered and Naruto furrowed his brows with confusion.

"Fox Healing? Isn't that a healing Jutsu?" Naruto asked as he turned to fully face Kurama.

 **"Yes it is."**

"Then why are you teaching it to me?" Naruto asked with a confused frown. "Aren't you only teaching me Jutsu's for fighting?"

 **"That is true, but sometimes it's good to know how to heal something or someone."** Kurama answered. **"So do you want to learn or not?"**

"Yes…" Naruto mumbled.

 **"Alright. This Jutsu might be a little hard for you but you'll learn it eventually."** Kurama started and Naruto nodded to show he was listening. **"Okay, to start off, you concentrate your chakra into your hands, enough to where it will be visible. Then, you add some of my chakra in it which turns it into a more powerful healing Jutsu and it's more effective."**

"Okay, I get all of that, but what do you mean it might be a little lard to learn?" Naruto asked as he stared at Kurama with confusion.

 **"Well, it isn't like other Jutsu's. So far I've taught you fighting Jutsu's and some Taijutsu so you aren't use to gentle things like this. You need to be calm and even out your chakra and my little bit you borrowed for this Jutsu. It'll be hard for you."** Kurama explained and Naruto let out an annoyed groan.

"Okay…but how do I practice?" Naruto asked and Kurama smirked. He stood up and padded deeper in the forest leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. Naruto just rolled his eyes and stood there impatiently waiting for Kurama to return.

After a few minutes Kurama came back holding a robin carefully in his jaws so he didn't crush it. Blood was dripping down one of its wings and its eyes were wide with fear. Kurama dropped it on the ground in front of Naruto and stepped back.

 **"You will use this bird to practice."** Kurama said as he sat down. Naruto knelt down in front of the bird who was too petrified to move. It just followed Naruto's every movement with its eyes.

"What happens if I fail?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the bird at Kurama.

 **"The bird dies."** Kurama replied simply. **"But don't worry, if you fail, there are plenty of other birds in this forest I could catch. Maybe a few rabbits."**

"That isn't the point," Naruto argued as he narrowed his eyes at Kurama. "I can't just kill this poor bird if I mess up. Isn't there anything else I could use? Besides an animal."

 **"Nope."** Kurama replied with the shake of his head. **"If you don't want it to die then don't mess up."**

"It isn't that simple…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he placed his hands a few inches above the bird. He closed his eyes and concentrated the best he could. He focused chakra into his hands and felt the chakra build up and grow stronger and stronger until it was clearly visible for anyone else who had normal eyes. Then, he took some of Kurama's chakra and added it into the mix. He opened his eyes and concentrated on trying to heal the gash on the birds' wing created by Kurama. A few seconds later the bird went limp.

 **"Well, looks like you failed."** Kurama said with a shrug. **"I'll go get another bird."**

Naruto watched with a frown as Kurama stood up and padded back into the forest. He then looked down at the dead bird laying on the ground in front of him. He carefully picked it up and took it over to the edge of the clearing. He then walked back over to where he was before and waited for Kurama to return with the next injured bird.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Hello everybody! I'm back with chapter 13! I have something to say. This month ends on Wednesday, which means one thing. That I'm going to have to move onto Fullmetal Alchemist for a month and I wont get back to this story in a while. I'm really sorry about this. I know that I haven't updated much this month but I will try to update a lot over these next two days, even though I have school. But I wont be as busy so I'll have time to update. I'll try to make the chapters longer as well. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Anyways, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 13: Trouble With Jutsu**

The sun was starting to set but Naruto continued to train. He didn't know why, but he could just not get this healing jutsu down and it was driving him crazy. There was a pile of dead birds off to the side and Kurama was biting into his fifth bird that he had killed. Boy did that fox have an appetite.

"Why is this so hard!?" Naruto yelled to not one in particular as another bird died. Kurama just rolled his eyes, stood up, and padded into the forest to catch another bird.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the dinning room as she sat on a chair. "Doesn't he know that it's rude to come to dinner late?"

"Give him a few more minutes Sakura, I'm sure he's on his way right now." Kakashi replied with an eye smile. Sasuke just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 **"Come on Kit, we should head back."** Kurama said as he stood up. Naruto just let out a frustrated sigh and stood up as well.

"Why the hell is this so freaking hard?" Naruto muttered half to himself as the two started to head back to Tazuna's place.

 **"Like I said kit, this wasn't going to be easy."** Kurama replied with amusement in his blood red eyes. **"And it's only going to get harder as we go through the fox jutsu's."**

"This is such a pain…" Naruto muttered with a sigh.

The two finally made it back to Tazuna's house and Naruto opened the door just in time to see Tsunami putting the food on the table.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked with annoyance. "Tsunami was nice enough to feed us and you turn up late!"

"Sorry, I was training." Naruto answered as he walked over to the table and sat down on the empty seat.

"Training for what? Loser-Ville?" Sasuke asked with a scoff. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"No dummy, I was trying to get a healing jutsu right in case any of you get injured." Naruto replied and then smirked. "Unless you don't want me to learn it correctly. If that happens there is a good possibility that you would die."

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. He let out a 'tch' and looked away from Naruto. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

After dinner everyone headed upstairs to their designated rooms. Naruto lay on the futon looking up at the ceiling with Kurama laying next to him.

 **"Is something wrong kit?"** Kurama asked as he raised his head and looked over at Naruto.

"I don't know," Naruto replied honestly because he didn't have any idea what was wrong.

 **"Try to get some sleep because you are training again tomorrow. You have to at least be able to heal something without it dying before you move onto the next fox Jutsu."** Kurama said and Naruto nodded. Before long he had fallen into a light sleep without even realizing it.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was busy. Anyways, here is chapter thirteen, I tried to make it longer than the last few chapters but it only had a little progress. Anyways, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 14** **: Uzumaki Jutsu**

The next morning everyone was sitting at the table while Tsunami was making breakfast. They were all talking about random things until Sakura saw the picture on the wall with the image of someone torn out of it.

"Why is that picture torn?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Tazuna. That was when the atmosphere in the room turned from a happy, bubbly atmosphere to a dark, sad atmosphere.

"That's Kaiza," Tsunami said with a sad expression in her eyes. "My husband, Inari's father."

"He was known as a hero of this land." Tazuna said sadly. Inari stood up and stormed off to his room with tears streaming down his face.

"Father!" Tsunami scolded with anger as she turned to glare at her father. "You know you can't talk about Kaiza like that around Inari!"

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Kaiza helped Inari after some bullies threw him into the lake. The bullies had thrown his dog into the lake before Inari, but it learned how to swim just in time before drowning but left Inari since he wouldn't help the dog. The dog left while Inari was struggling since he didn't know how to swim. When Kaiza showed up to save Inari, he kinda just became a part of the family. Awhile later there was a huge storm and the river would overflow if someone didn't swim to the dam and close it. Kaiza volunteered since no one else would. The current was too strong but somehow he managed to close the dam." Tazuna explained. He paused and let the information sink in before continuing. "Gato appeared not long after that. Kaiza was the only one brave enough to stand up to him. But Gato had his men beat him until he died and they did all this in public…right in front of Inari. After Kaiza was killed Inari lost all hope."

"That's pretty dark." Naruto said after a few seconds of uneasy silence. "Is that why he's a little jerk?"

"That's rude Naruto." Sakura scolded as she glared at Naruto. She then turned to Tazuna with a sympathetic look in her green eyes. "Mr. Tazuna, I'm so sorry that happened to you and your family."

"Yeah, and we'll teach that bastard Gato a lesson!" Naruto yelled with determination. "No matter what he does, we will teach him a lesson!"

Tazuna couldn't help but smile at Naruto's determination. _'He kinda reminds me of Kaiza.'_ He thought with the smile still on his face.

* * *

The group headed out a few minutes after eating breakfast. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all guarded Tazuna on the bridge as he worked while Naruto was free to do his own thing. And that consisted of training with Kurama.

 **"Alright kit, I'm going to let you have a break from the Fox Healing Jutsu."** Kurama said as he glanced at the dead pile of birds. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was getting tired of killing birds. **"Instead, I'm going to teach you another Jutsu, well, actually a few of them, it depends."**

"What are they?" Naruto asked with curiosity. Usually Kurama would just teach him one at a time. This was new to him.

 **"They are sealing Jutsu."** Kurama replied as he sat down on his haunches. **"They come from the Uzumaki Clan. The first one will seal other seals. It is called The Seal Sealing Jutsu."**

"And it can seal other seals?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded. "What about other things?"

 **"No,"** Kurama answered as he shook his head. **"This jutsu can only be used on other seals. Nothing else."**

"Okay, got it." Naruto replied and Kurama went onto teaching Naruto the jutsu. Once Naruto knew how to do it Kurama summoned a few scrolls with seals on them. Naruto the practiced trying to seal the seal.

* * *

After a few hours Naruto managed to get it down to where it wouldn't cause him or anyone else any harm.

 **"Alright kit, onto the next Jutsu."** Kurama said and Naruto nodded. **"This is the Unsealing Method. You can unseal anything."**

"That sounds simple enough." Naruto replied and Kurama went onto tell him how to do it. After that Naruto continued to practice on the scrolls until he got it down enough to where it wouldn't hurt him or anyone else. This took about an hour and a half. That was when they heard Inari screaming from his house.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Hello everybody! I'm back with the final chapter for this month! Don't freak out, I'm still continuing this story, but it might be a while. I'm sorry I ended it on a cliff-hanger and I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I'll try to fix that the next time it's Naruto month. Anyways, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Kyubi-Sensei**

 **Chapter 15: Zabuza Returns**

When Naruto and Kurama got to Tazuna's house, they saw two buff looking men standing on the wooden bridge leading to the house. Tsunami was laying unconscious on the bridge while Inari stood at the other end of the bridge with tears in his eyes.

"What can a little brat like you do?" The first guy asked with a smirk on his face. "You're so small I bet you couldn't even pick up a pebble."

"That's not true!" Inari yelled with anger as he glared at the two men. "Give my mom back or else!"

"Or else what? You'll throw rocks at us? Oh wait, I forgot, you can't!" the second one mocked and the two laughed. Inari gritted his teeth with anger and charged at the two. This caused the two men to laugh even more and let down their guard. That was when Naruto took action.

Naruto jumped in between Inari and the two men causing Inari to skid to a halt and the two men to almost lose balance and choke on their laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" The second one asked with irritation as he glared at Naruto. "Is this another one of your 'I'm gonna beat you!' friends?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm _actually_ going to beat you." Naruto replied as he glared at the two with disgust. The two rolled their eyes and muttered 'yeah right' to each other. Naruto just smirked. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon!" A huge dragon made of fire came from Naruto's mouth as he blew fire. The dragon shot towards the two men catching them off balance. They tried to dodge but they were too slow and ended up getting hit full on by the Jutsu and getting severe burns in the process. This caused them to pass out and the dragon disappeared.

"Wow..." Inari breathed out as he watched the two men fall to the ground covered in burns from head to toe. Naruto walked over to the two and tied them up with strong rope and double tied it just in case. He then stood up and walked back over to where Inari stood.

"Take your mom inside and keep an eye on these to." Naruto said and Inari nodded without a word still shocked from that powerful Jutsu Naruto showed. Naruto then bounded away with Kurama trailing behind him silently.

* * *

Kakashi stood on the bridge while Sakura sat on the side of the bridge with Sasuke standing beside her with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean you're quitting?" Tazuna asked one of his workers with a frown on his face. Kakashi glanced over at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I mean, I'm quitting. I refuse to work on this bridge because that Zabuza guy is going to show up soon!" The worker argued with anger in his voice. "I can't just stay here and risk dying when I have a family to go home to! So I quit!"

"Fine, have it your way then!" Tazuna yelled with anger causing the worker to flinch slightly. "Go home for all I care! Just know that you won't be getting any pay!"

The worker stormed off leaving Tazuna standing on the bridge. He rubbed his temples and let out a stressed sigh. kakashi walked over to where Tazuna stood.

"What was that about?" He asked with curiosity. It seemed that all of the workers were on edge, not just the one that had quit.

"My workers are quitting because they think that Zabuza will come and kill them off." Tazuna explained with another sigh. "If they keep quitting we'll never get this bridge finished."

Before Kakashi could say anything a heavy mist started to roll in and start to shield the bridge. Kakashi narrowed his eye and then realized a few seconds later that this was Zabuza's doing.

"Everyone! Get to a safe place! Zabuza is here!" Kakashi yelled and everyone instantly dropped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could to try and get off the bridge before Zabuza attacked. Tazuna stayed on the bridge though and only backed up a few steps. "Sakura! Sasuke! Keep Tazuna safe!"

Sakura and Sasuke both jumped in front of Tazuna to guard him and they both held a Kunai. Kakashi raised his headband and closed his eye. He then opened his other eye to show his Sharingan and that was when Zabuza appeared.

"Hello again Kakashi," Zabuza said casually as he walked out from the mist with that stranger following him.

"I knew that you were with him," Kakashi said as he glared at the stranger standing next to Zabuza with his mask still on.

"Yeah, Haku is kinda special," Zabuza said with a smirk behind his mask. "But you'll have to see that for yourself."

Sasuke shot forward and attacked Haku, surprising him a little. Haku recovered from his surprise though and started to fight Sasuke. Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting while Sakura stayed behind to protect Tazuna the best she could.


End file.
